princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is of Disney movie, first a story by the brothers Grimm. The movie features the princess, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. This is also the first movie of Disney Princess' line-up. Plot Through a textual prologue told via a storybook, Snow White is a princess living with her stepmother, a vain and wicked Grimhilde who is assumed to have taken over the kingdom after the death of Snow White's mother and father. Fearing Snow White's beauty surpassing her own, the Queen forced her to work as a scullery maid and asked her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For several years the mirror always answered that the Queen was, pleasing her. At the film's opening, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queen orders a reluctant huntsman to take Snow White into the forest and kill her. She further demands that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. The huntsman encounters Snow White but decides not to harm her. He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her dead, and urges her to flee into the woods and never come back, bringing back a pig's heart instead. Lost and frightened, the princess is befriended by woodland creatures who lead her to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. It soon becomes apparent that the cottage belongs instead to seven adult dwarfs, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Snow White awakes to find the Dwarfs at her bedside and introduces herself, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome her into their home after they learn she can cook and clean beautifully. Snow White cooks, cleans, and keeps house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels and at night sing, play music and dance. Meanwhile, the Queen discovers that Snow White is still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land. Using magic to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death". The Evil Queen explains that Snow White would collapse into a magical sleep if she were to take even a single bite of the apple. The sleep can only be cured by the power of "love's first kiss". The Queen reasons that this is no danger to her plans, as the dwarfs would not be able to awaken Snow White, and would think she was dead, thus resulting in Snow White being buried alive. The Queen goes to the cottage while the dwarfs are away and tricks Snow White into biting the poisoned apple. As Snow White falls asleep, the Queen proclaims that she will be the fairest of the land. The vengeful dwarfs, alerted by the woodland animals who recognize her, chase the Queen up a cliff and trap her. She tries to roll a boulder over them but before she can do so, lightning strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death. The dwarfs return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the potion. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her in an "eternal vigil". After some time, a prince, who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs and animals all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle, which glows in the presence of Snow White. Characters *Snow White *Florian *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Humbert *The Magic Mirror *Grimhilde *Hunter Cast *Adriana Caselotti as Snow White *Lucille La Verne as Grimhilde *Harry Stockwell as Florian *Roy Atwell as Doc *Pinto Colvig as Grumpy *Otis Harlan as Happy *Scotty Mattraw as Sleepy *Billy Gilbert as Sneezy *Eddie Collins as Dopey *Moroni Olsen as The Magic Mirror *Stuart Buchanan as Humbert Full movie Category:Disney Princess Category:Movies Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Snow White